Harry Potter and the Girl Who Knew
by HMMadewell
Summary: The day before Harry's third year begins a mysterious girl appears at Hogwarts, who is she, where did she come from, and how does she know so much about everyone? Cannon couples!
1. Prologue

**Hey people! This is the prologue but I tweaked it a little because Jedi Knight 3 pointed out to me that Harry was in this chappy. Sorry about that by the way. You see, I was originally gonna start the story on the first day of term but figured the day before would be better, so just pretend that never happened, 'kay?  
**

* * *

Albus Dumbledore walked down the main stairway and into the Great Hall, on August 31, 1993, with his colleges Severus Snape and Minerva McGonagall by his side. He sat down at the staff table and started eating his breakfast. He was happy to be at Hogwarts and away from the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, who had been going mad because the wizard Sirius Black had escaped from Azkaban, the wizards prison. Fudge had been asking Albus for advice on what he should do so often that, just yesterday, Albus had four owls tapping at his window, all from Fudge! Albus looked over at the two teachers to his side and chuckled, it wasn't even the first day of term and they were already fighting about Quidditch.

"You cannot be serious, Severus! Gryffindor hasn't lost match for the past two years!" Minerva exclaimed.

"Oh please, Minerva," Severus sneered, "you know that Gryffindor only won because Potter got lucky a couple of times!"

Minerva opened her mouth to make a remark, but was cut short by a scream that filled the hall. Albus looked up, and saw that a girl was falling down from the ceiling, right onto the table in front of the three of them. They all jumped up from their chairs and the hall was quiet.

"Owww. What happened! Who are you?" The person had stopped her moaning when she realized that she had an audience. Albus took a moment to look at her. She had copper hair, green eyes, deathly pale skin, and a face full of freckles. She was wearing dark jeans, a bright red shirt, a pair of trainers, and a neon pink backpack. She was very skinny and looked exceptionally malnourished in Albus's opinion.

Dumbledore took a step forward, wand still in his hand, "I am Professor Dumbledore, and who might you be?

She raised her eyebrows, "Dumbledore? As in Albus Dumbledore?" She snorted, "Yeah, right, very funny. Seriously, though who are you?" Dumbledore just stared at her. "Wait a minute are you seriously telling me that you are Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, ex-Transfiguration Professor, and the only one that Riddle ever feared? _That _Albus Dumbledore?"

Dumbledore smiled wryly at her, "That would be correct."

"Riiiight." Her voice oozed sarcasm. "And I'm Harry Potter!

"You don't believe me?" he asked.

"Of course I don't! Are you insane or something?"

Severus decided to step in at this time, "Silence! You will tell us who you are!"

Albus turned to the potions professor, "Severus, hold your tongue."

The girl giggled behind him, "Severus Snape? Wow if this is a prank you really went all out!"

"This is no prank you insolent girl! Now tell us who you are!"

The girl stared at Severus with a look of realization. "Professor, what's the date?"

Severus glared a moment more before answering, "August 31, 1993."

The girls eyes widened a bit, then she giggled, and fainted.


	2. Sorting

**Hello again! Here's the first chapter! I'm hoping it lives up to your expectations!  


* * *

(Holly POV) Hospital wing.  
**

I woke up to voices, not, like, in my head or something like that, that would just be wierd. The voices came from behind a curtain that was around the bed that I don't remember getting in. It was white with an iron bedframe and at the end there was what seemed to be medicine. It was then I remembered what had happened.

"_I'M AT 'EFFIN HOGWARTS!!"_ was my exact thought.

I took a moment to calm myself down before listening in on the conversation outside the curtain. "...could be a Death Eater in disguise trying to get the Potter boy." A male voice said, his accent was undeniably British.

"I don't think so Severus, she was dressed too muggle. And didn't you see how she reacted to both of your names? It was like someone had died and you were pretending to be them!" A woman's voice said, she had a slight Scottish accent.

"Now, now, you two. Why don't we just wait until the young woman awakes," This voice was male, and sounded like it belonged to an old man, "and then we can ask her about herself."

"No need to wait," I called out to them, "I'm already awake."

The curtains were pulled back to reveal an old man, an old woman, and a man who looked like he had just downed a gallon of lemon juice, pickle juice, and salt mixed together. The old man smiled cheerily at me, he had bright purple robes and his beard was tucked under his belt. So this was Dumbledore.

I had so many things to ask him, but for now I would have to settle on saying, "Hello."

"Hello," he replied, "I am Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of this school. Who might you be?"

I smiled at his cheerfulness, "My name is Holly, Holly Madewell."**(A/N Make fun of my last name and you will die a virtual death!) **I took a moment to look pass the curtains into the rest of the room. There were two rows of beds (All white) and a door that could have led to an office. "How long was I out?"

"Oh, just about two hours. It's just about ten o'clock."

"And I'm at Hogwarts aren't I?"

"Yes, can you tell me how that came to be?"

I probably should have answered him but I couldn't, I was laughing too hard. And don't tell me, I already know, this is very serious. But come on! I am in the Harry Potter world! The real Harry potter world! It sounds like something I would write on Fanfiction! I finally stopped laughing when I fell of the bed and got the wind knocked out of me. Ow. "Sorry." I said getting up, "That was just a bit, shocking. I do have a few theories to how I got here though. One, this is all a dream and I just fell asleep in the truck," I pinched my arm, "Nope not a dream. Two, I'm insane." The looks that the other two gave me made me believe they thought I was, "We'll put that one aside for later. Or three," I swallowed, I really didn't like this theory, "I'm dead."

"Why would you think that?" The woman decided to speak at this time.

"Professor McGonagall, right?" She nodded. "Well other than the fact that I know I know I'm not crazy," The unnamed man gave a snort of disbelief, "the last thing I remember before I landed in the Great Hall, was me and my dad driving home, a bright light and a crash. I-I think I died in a car crash."

"Then why did you come here? If your dead then how are you still here?" She demanded.

"That's the thing, I was never here." I looked into Dumbledore's eyes, "If this really is the year 1993, then I wont be born for another three years. I'm from the year 2009."

* * *

** (Harry POV) The next day.**

Harry and Hermione sat down by Ron, "What was all that about?"

Harry started to explain in a whisper, but at that moment the headmaster stood up to speak, and he broke off.

They all watched as Dumbledore started his yearly speech, "Students, faculty, welcome back to Hogwarts. I have a few announcements that cannot wait until after your minds are befuddled by this excellent feast." Half of the student body groaned, "First I would like to introduce a new transfer student from the United States." The hall flurried with whispered, they had never had an exchange student before."She has only just gotten here so she must be sorted. Please welcome, Holly Madewell."

The headmaster gestured to the side door where a girl in Muggle clothing with copper colored hair emerged. She blushed when she saw that everyone was staring at her and gave a half-hearted, "Hey, everybody." She sent a glare over to Dumbledore, who just chuckled and gestured for her to sit on the stool, to which she obliged. Everyone stared as the girl set the sorting hat on her head and waited to be sorted.

* * *

**(Holly POV) Under the hat.  
**

_Ah, so _you're_ the girl that's caused the headmaster to be so nervous, _I heard the Sorting Hat chuckle in my head.

_You don't sound like I thought you would, _I thought back.

_You sound exactly how I knew you would, _The hat replied. _Now where should we put you?_

_ You're the one who can see inside my head, you tell me._

_ Well, if you're asking my opinion, I think you belong in-_

_

* * *

_**Okay! I want to know where you think I should go! I want to know what you think I am. So just click that green button at the bottom of the screen and tell me what you think!  
**


	3. Meeting the Dragon

"GRYFFINDOR!" The sorting hat announced, I noticed that Holly let out a sigh of relief as her house was decided. I clapped along with the rest of Gryffindor as the American girl took of the hat and made her way to the house table. She sat down at the middle of the table a few people down from us and gestured for the headmaster to continue.

Dumbledore smiled and started speaking again, "I would also like to introduce two new teachers to our ranks this year. First, Professor Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

There was some scattered applause, except for those who had been on the train(me included), and, oddly enough, the exchange student, we were clapping hard.

"Our second position has been filled by none other than our own Rubeus Hagrid, as Professor Kettleburn retired at the end of last year to enjoy his remaining limbs."

Ron, Hermione, and I stared at each other for a moment before joining the applause.

"We should have known!" Ron roared, "Who else would assign us a biting book?"

The three of us were the last to stop clapping and Dumbledore spoke once more, this time his voice was grave, "And now onto a more serious matter. As you will all be aware of after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to some of the dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business. They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds, and while they are here," he continued, "I must make it plain that none of you are to leave school without permission. Dementors will not be fooled by disguises, or tricks. Dementors will not understand your pleadings and excuses, so I warn you to not give them a reason to have them harm yourself." He looked over the student body, emphasizing his warning. "But we wont worry about that now, because at this moment we have a feast to enjoy. Let the feast begin!"

The golden plates filled themselves with food and we all ate like we hadn't eaten in days. Half-way through the feast I glanced at the foreign exchange student, she was quietly picking at her food trying to ignore the questions that the students were firing at her, she had what seemed like a thousand freckles on her face and arms, and looked so skinny that she looked like I could snap her in half with only one touch. I listened to what the students were asking her and was amused to how she would sometimes answer, "Where did you live before here?", "Venus." "Why did you come to Hogwarts?", "To harvest your brains so we can feed them to our cats."

She continued answering this way until the questions were interrupted by Snape walking up behind her, gave her a flask and said, "You forgot this." he glanced at her full plate, "And eat something will you? I don't want to waste all of my supplies on nourishment potions."

"It's not my fault that this stuff makes my lose my appetite!" she retorted causing all of those that could hear her to gasp, not many people talk back to the potions professor, "I mean really! Shouldn't this potion make me feel better! Oh, fine then!" And with that she downed the entire flask and made a face at the taste. "Tasted like vinegar and garbage." She glared at Snapes retreating back and stabbed a piece of potato with her fork then stuffed it in her mouth, chewing furiously. I exchanged a look with Ron and shrugged, there were many strange things at Hogwarts, now they just had another one.

After the feast the three of us rushed up to the staff table to talk to Hagrid, "Congratulations, Hagrid!" Hermione squealed.

Hagrid wiped his eyes with a napkin, "Can yeh believe it...great man Dumbledore...came straight down to me hut after Kettleburn quit...It's what I've always wanted..."

We smiled and said goodnight to our friend before the headmaster waved us over to himself, the new student who was standing next to him was muttering what seemed like, "Holy crap, holy crap, holy fricken crap!"

"Hello, Professor," I said, "Holly, right?" The girl nodded, I stuck my hand out to her, "Nice to meet you, I'm-"

"Harry Potter." Holly said, "And you two are Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasly. Nice to meet you."

We stared at her for a moment before Ron said, "How did you know our names?"

She blushed, "Weeell, he's Harry Potter everybody knows that." She gave me a

sympathetic smile, "Your hair looks like the Weasly twins hair, I met them during the feast. And McGonagall was bragging about you Hermione, your the brightest student of our age!" Hermione blushed, "So that, combined with the fact that Dumbledore here just told me your names before you came over." She smiled at us once again before Dumbledore spoke up.

"I was hoping that the three of you could show Ms. Madewell to her classes and help her get, acquainted, to the rest of her school mates."

"Of course we will professor, I mean if your going to be in our year we might as well get to know each other a little!" Hermione chirped.

"Exactly! So lets get to Gryffindor Tower!" She started walk down the nearly empty walkway, "Goodnight Bumblebee! Goodnight Professors! Hey, are you guys coming or do I have to find the tower myself?" We said goodnight to the headmaster and followed Holly out of the Great Hall.

We walked in silence for a while until I noticed her clothes, "Why are you wearing muggle clothing?"

"Cause I don't have any robes." Holly replied.

"Okay then, where did you live before now?"

"America, don't you listen to Dumbledore?"

"Where in America?"

"Austin, Texas. It's down south."

"Why do you have to take nourishment potions?" Hermione jumped in.

"You don't think I'm this skinny by choice do you?"

"Well, no, but...If you don't want to be that skinny them why wont you drink the potion?" Hermione inquired.

"Cause it tastes like vinegar and garbage." Holly grimaced, "So, do we other roommates? Or, is it just us?"

"Oh, no there are two other girls, Parvarti Patil and Lavender Brown."

"Cool," we came to a stop at the portrait.

"Password?" The Fat Lady asked.

"Fortuna Major." Holly replied with a yawn. The portrait swung open and the four of us climbed inside. We all said goodnight to each other and then went to our respective dorms. As I walked up the staircase I had two thoughts in my head, that I was glad to be back at Hogwarts, and that this year is going to be different, I know it.

(Holly POV) First day of classes!

I walked down the steps of the Great Hall Harry, Ron, and Hermione, trying to avoid the stares and whispers that were coming at me by hiding behind Ron. The whispers weren't horrible but they mostly went like this. "I heard she got kicked out of her last school for killing a person!" "I heard she's on the run from a band of dark wizards that are worse than You-Know-Who!" "She's loonier than Lovegood! She thinks she's from Venus!" Okay, so maybe that one was my fault.

The trio sat down at the table while I continued to the staff table for my potion, "Thanks Professor." I said to Snape, he just nodded and went back to his breakfast. I smiled as I went back to the Gryffindors table, Snape and I had an agreement, I don't tell any one about his secrets and he brews my potion and lays off the Gryffindors a little. "So," I said sitting down beside Hermione, "what do we have today?"

However, just before Hermione could answer, an annoyingly high-pitched voice called from across the room, "Hey, Potter!" the girl shrieking was pug-faced and a Slytherin. "Potter! The dementors are coming, Potter! _Woooooo_!"

"Well she seems nice." I commented sarcastically.

"That's Pansy Parkinson. She's in Slytherin." Ron scowled, "You'll want to stay away from all the Slytherins, they're all evil. Especially Malfoy."

I looked back at the Slytherin table and saw a blond haired boy, he was pretending to faint and them laughed about it with his friends. "What's with the

fainting bit?" I asked 'obliviose' to why he was acting.

Harry noticeably darkened at my question, "No reason."

_I forgot how sensitive he was when it came to dementors_, I thought.

"Okay then. So how 'bout that schedule?"

"Hmm, lets see," Hermione murmured, looking at her schedule, "Ooh, good, we're starting some new subjects today."

I glanced at her timetable and saw that it was just like it was in the book, I smiled, I was going to fix this world and I was glad to know that everything in the previous years was exactly the same as it was in the books.

Just then, a giant man walked through the doors of the Great Hall and started making his way over to us. "All righ'?" he asked happily, he was dressed in a fur coat and was absentmindedly swinging a dead pole cat in his hand, "Yer in my firs' ever lesson!" His eyes landed on me, "Yer the new student aren't yeh?" I nodded. "I'm Hagrid nice ter meet yeh."

He stuck out his large hand and I took it saying, "I'm Holly," I smiled, then added, "I'm really excited to be in your class!"

"Great! I've got somet'ing real excitin' for me first lesson!" He talked a bit more with us before dismissing himself to the staff table.

When Hagrid left I noticed that a few people were still staring at me, and not just in Gryffindor but from _every_ house, "Why are people staring at me?" I whispered to Hermione.

Hermione looked up and saw that people from the other houses were staring in our direction, she sighed and said, "They're staring at you because you are the first ever exchange student in Hogwarts history." So for the rest of breakfast I endured the stares, until _it _happened

It was nearly time to go to class so the four of us were just finishing our breakfast when the blond-haired boy I had saw earlier came walking up to our part of the table, well I can't say he walked, it was more liked strutted.

Anyway, he came up to the table and introduced himself as Draco Malfoy. I took his offered hand and said my name, trying to be polite. Getting Draco on the good side was important. "Nice to meet you." I could see the others gaping at me like I was insane for being so civil.

"The pleasure is mine. I just came over to inform you that just because you room with Gryffindors, doesn't mean that you can't have a higher quality of friends."

Ron scowled at that comment, "Holly, this is the git I was talking about, he's a no-good Slytherin!"

Draco glared at Ron, "Was anyone talking to you, _Weasel?_"

"Um, guys?" I intervened. They all turned back to me and I pointed at the clock, "We really should get going. McGonagall said that the Divination room takes a while to find."

"Yes," Hermione jumped up, "we've got to get going! Come on, Ronald!"

Ron scowled but turned away from Draco to follow Hermione and Harry. I turned back to Draco, who was smirking now at Ron. "Well, Draco, we'll have to finish this conversation another time!" I hitched up my bag and started walking away, "See you in class!"

I glanced back and saw that he was already back at his table, talking with his friends about what I suspected was seemingly different from the others. I shrugged, nothing I can do about it now.


	4. Capslock Holly

**(Holly's POV)**

I hate Draco Malfoy so much right now, that I'm considering throwing him back into the pen with Buckbeak just to watch him get scratched to death.

Why? Well, my dear imaginary listeners, I have once again landed myself in the hospital wing, but this time, I was doing something nice for that ingrate ferret. Yup, that's right, I interfered with Buckbeaks mauling and got injured instead of the blond brat.

It happened sorta like this...

_The moment Harry had gotten down from his ride on Buckbeak I stuck onto Draco like a lifeline. Obviously I'm not a ninja, so Draco soon noticed me and called for me to join him. I was acutely aware of the trio's eyes on my back. "Hey, Draco. How are you liking the class?"_

_He snorted, "Well, this can barely be called a class, in my opinion. The teacher is an oaf who doesn't know the first thing about teaching."_

_"Really?" I interjected, " Hagrid seems to know a great deal about creatures. Weren't you listening when he explained about the hippogriffs?"_

_"Like he could teach me anything."_

_"Fine. If you're going to be that way, then I'll just teach you myself using what Hagrid taught me." I lead him over to Buckbeak and motioned for him to stay back while I bowed to the great beast. There was a little hesitation before he bowed back and allowed me to walk forward and stroke him. "You have to show respect," I whispered, quiet enough to be polite but loud enough that Draco would hear me, "because to them, you are the strange one."_

_I motioned for him to bow too, which he did grudgingly, and he soon joined me with Buckbeak. "See? It's not so bad."_

_For a few moments I we were silent and I allowed myself to relax. It didn't seem like there would be any trouble from Draco today. "Y'know? Your not so bad, Draco."_

_"Better than Potter anyway." He sneered, "That golden boy Potter thinks he's so supreme, just because of a few lucky breaks." My heart dropped as he turned his attention to Buckbeak. "You can't be too scary if Potter was able to handle you, you big, ugly brute."_

_There was no time to swear as I tackled Draco to the ground. I couldn't hold back the scream that came when a hippogriff claw slashed through my shoulder. The pain blinded me momentarily, but I could hear Hargrid's yells as he reigned in Buckbeak and the screams of my classmates as they swarmed around to help. _

_When Hagrid came to carry me to the Hospital Wing, I had gathered enough of my senses to form coeherent sentences through my screams. "DRACO! YOU FUCKING IDIOT! WHEN I GET OUT I AM GOING TO BEAT YOU SO FUCKING HARD! BASTARD!"_

And that's where we are now, sort of. Madame Pomfrey had a fit when she saw what a bloody mess I was. Hagrid and the students who followed us (I later found out that it was the trio, bless them.) quickly explained what the situation was and then were promptly booted out of Hospital Wing. I'm not sure when exactly I passed out, but I woke in time for dinner and was released soon after. I tried to get out of wearing one, but Pomfery insisted that I wear a sling for my arm to reduce movement since my shoulder was still a little tender. Luckily it was my left arm, because writing and general eating would have been difficult without my dominant arm.

Dinner had already started when I strode into the Great Hall. I saw Hermione notice me and wave me over to the Gryffindor table but I just smiled and guestured that I would be just a moment, and she watched with disbelief as I made my way over to the Slytherine table, stopping behind a chattering Draco Malfoy who had yet to notice my presence. "Draco." I filled my voice with as much venom as a could and gave a satisfied smirk when he froze in the middle of a senence.

He slowly turned to face me when I began my tirade. "What the hell were you thinking! Didn't you listen to what I said? When I told you to be respectful, I wasn't being cute! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT COULD HAVE HAPPENED IF I HADN'T SAVED YOUR ARSE!" I grabbed his collar and continued to shout into his face, "I'LL TELL YOU WHAT WOULD HAVE HAPPENED! HE WOULD HAVE SLASHED THAT PUREBLOOD OUT OF YOUR ARTERIES, THAT'S WHAT WOULD HAVE HAPPENED!" I was breathing heavily by now and lowered my voice, "I saved your life. You owe me. Don't forget." I pushed him back into his chair with a final shove and stalked to the Gryffindor table redfaced and a little embarressed that the entire hall was silent and watching my every move. I took my seat next to Hermione and stuffed my face with whatever was in my reach.

Only when most of the observers had gone back to their own lives did sink my face into Hermione's shoulder. "I hate drama." I mumbled.

Hermione gave me an awkward pat on the and said in a worried tone, "How is your arm? You didn't get hurt too badly did you?"

"No, I'm good. Just a flesh wound."

"Blimey, Holly!" Ron burst, "Taking a hit for Malfoy! What possesed you to do that?"

"Yeah," Harry added, "I mean, Malfoy's the worst kind of guy! You must be a saint to have been able to do that!"

I gave a tired snort, "I'm not a saint. Just impulsive."

Before any of them could answer that I gave a sudden jolt as I remembered my lack of potion. I rose without a word and dashed down the rows. I was a little annoyed to find that Snape was giving my a dirty look, whether it was for my forgetfulness or my one-sided shouting match I didn't know. It suddenly struck me that none of the professors stepped in to stop me when I was verbally abusing Draco. When I asked Snape about it he sneered and answered, "Why would we be worried about the injured child hurting the fully capable wizard?" Then he dismissed me before I could defend myself. Jerk.

* * *

Whoo! I'm not dead! I wrote this at like midnight. Probably would have gotten done with it sooner, but I couldn't remember what I was going to do.

Anyways, no idea when the next chapter is coming, sorry for the wait.

Bye.


End file.
